Alone
by cherri-girl52
Summary: Bulma has been taken from Chikyuu, and made to be a slave on Prince Vegeta's ship. She has left everything, and all she has is nothing. But she is still a fighter, and she will survive, violent, and sad towards the end.
1. Captured

Hey, this is a new fic for me. I hope u like it. And be warned, this fic is sooo not a fluff. And think the unexpected, this is not a stereotype b/v. Or it, might be, I haven't read all of them, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the characters in this story.

Bulma took one last look at her house, before setting off towards the forest. The saiyans were coming anytime soon. She had prepared all she could, and now she was ready. She walked through the trees, lying low.

Goku, Krillin and the others were on Kami's lookout, getting ready to defend Chikyuu.

It had only been a few days since she had found out that the saiyans were coming. Looking through her telescope one night, she had seen a round object flying towards the earth. When she had told her fellow scientists that it was an alien spacecraft, they didn't believe her. But then, after a few hours, they had soon realised the truth, as the details of the object became more and more clear. Using her resources, and her knowledge of space, she had developed some data on the ship. She had found that it was in fact a Saiyan ship, heading for Earth to destroy it. She had found out some other things, by hacking into its computers- she was a technical genius after all. They were also coming to retrieve something, but she didn't know what.

The Z-senshi had then begun training for the Saiyan's arrival, ready to attack the first signs of Saiyan forms.

There was a humongous CRASH! That forced Bulma to her feet. She held onto a nearby tree, to hold herself up. The ground was still vibrating from the crash. She walked forward, to investigate the cause of the crash.

She gasped. The Saiyans had landed.

Millions of muscular forms were leaving the ship and flying off in different directions. She stayed at a safe distance, but not too far, that she couldn't see.

Every Saiyan had left the ship, save for one. He left the ship slowly, taking in the surroundings. Bulma inhaled sharply. He was magnificent. He took her breath away, even from so far away. She looked at him again, taking everything in.

He had an angular face, and his features looked almost chiselled. His onyx eyes, were capturing, and his small nose was turned upwards at the end. His full lips were pulled into a perpetual smirk.

His body was muscled, and firm, showing, through his spandex suit. 'He must be the Prince.' She thought. 'Wow!'

She shook her head. No. She was in love with Yamcha, the love of her life. He was also good looking, with his cropped spiky black hair, and his two battle scars, which made him look like a stud, for some reason. She smiled. Even though Yamcha had cheated on her two times, Bulma had forgiven him, as she herself, was not a complete saint… And now they were the perfect couple, next to Goku and Chi chi.

'Get everyone one in sight!' The Prince shouted at everyone. 'Let no-one escape. Bring the most beautiful women at the front, and the men at the back, I only need a few slaves, so don't bring too many women.' He smiled, rubbing his hands together.

'Slaves?' Bulma said aloud. 'What a jerk!'

Suddenly, a pair of rough hands seized her, and clamped onto her tight, in an iron grip. She screamed, but her captor's hand was placed firmly over her mouth.

Well, there you go…. Hoped you liked it, more on the way….

Please review! It really helps! Thanks


	2. Stuck

Hiya! Thanx to all who reviewed! Greatly appreciated! Now, on with the story, coz you're dieing to know… lol

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in this story.

Bulma struggled against the grip, but her efforts were futile. He was just too strong. Her captor swung her around to face him. He had long dark, spiky hair, that tumbled down, to his knees. A scouter was placed over his left eye. He was quite tall, and had huge muscles.

'Hmmm…' he said. 'You would probably count as pretty...' he said, mostly to himself. He swung her around again, and flew up into the air.

'Hey! Wait a minute! What are you saying? Are you gonna make me a slave!' she screeched. The Saiyan nearly dropped her, not used to such a high-pitched sound.

'Shut up.' He growled.

'Make me!' she yelled, as they zoomed off, towards the ship. She was dumped, unceremoniously on the floor, Her legs sprawled everywhere. She got up, and brushed herself off. She stood there, at the end of a short line of women, standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder, facing the ship.

The Prince stood in front of them all, taking every single one in. He licked his lips, and Bulma nearly chucked up, on the floor.

'Well….' He said, walking past every one of them. 'Which ones will be my slaves? Well? Show me what you've got, and maybe, I won't blow your tarty little heads off.'

Bulma scowled, as she watched the other girls, pose, and pout, trying to look as sexy as possible. 'This is soo…. degrading.' Bulma muttered.

The Prince stood in front of her. 'What did you say? Why aren't you posing?' He looked at her and smirked. 'Maybe you don't have anything to flaunt.' He laughed loudly, and the Saiyans joined in. Bulma fumed. 'I said, THIS IS SO DEGRADING! YOU PERVERT!' she spat in his face, to further make her point. The Prince fumed. How dare she? The little wench, speak to a prince, in that manner!

'You better watch your mouth, bitch, because, I won't kill you, no, that would be like letting you escape… I know…'

He turned to the huge crowd of Chikyuu-jins that had been captured and brought here.

'Here, Chikyuu-jins, you should be proud, the finest of your women, are to be my… kitten slaves, and this,' he said holding up Bulma, 'Will be the bitch slave, the dog amongst the kitties.' He laughed, a rich laugh, and proceeded pacing in front of the women.

'Send them inside!' he yelled.

The short line of women, were pushed towards the door, though most went in willingly, sashaying their hips, as they walked.

Air heads.

Bulma had to be escorted by two guards. As she walked, she reached into her pocket, sticking something to her palms. She waited for the right moment. As soon as she reached the door, she held her palms to the doorframe, refusing to let go.

The Prince watched in interest, as the scene unfolded.

One of the saiyans tried to lift the female up, but failing in his attempt. It seemed as if her palms were glued to the doors! He hefted, but was careful, so as not to break the doorframe.

Soon all the guards were pulling, but not succeeding.

The Prince turned away, as he saw someone approaching him, and fast. It was a youth, no older than the Prince, himself, possibly even the same age. He had cropped spikey, dark hair, and two scars on his face. He assumed they were battle scars, and not just from a run in with an angry child.

'Where is she!' The man yelled.

'Who?'

'My woman, that's who!' The man turned to see what the small commotion was about. 'Bulma!' he smiled. 'Knew she wouldn't go without a fight!'

'Bulma? That's the wench's name?'

'Yeah, now, leave her alone, she's mine!'

The two sized each other up. Trying to stare each other down. Suddenly the man shot up into the air. 'Solar Flare!' he yelled. Suddenly a bright light enveloped the scene.

He rushed down, shoving the saiyans out of the way. They were clutching their eyes in pain. Bulma, was not, as, as soon as she had seen her boyfriend fly up into the air, she knew that she should shield her eyes, which was difficult, as she could not use her hands.

Yamcha used all of his strength to pull Bulma out. He didn't care about the ship, so, succeeded in tearing the door frame out. Bulma unlocked the super suction pads, and let the broken piece of the ship, fall onto the floor below. She turned to face her boyfriend. 'Yamcha!' she breathed. He smiled at her, but then, stopped in his tracks. The prince stood, in mid-air in front of them, crossing his arms. 'Going somewhere?' he said, and laughed. Yamcha simply stood there, whilst Bulma, who had just recognised the voice, turned around, and began screaming at the Prince.

He smirked. 'Baka. You're girlfriend is more of a fighter than you!' He grabbed the cyan-haired girl, and left Yamcha there. 'Hey! Drop her now! She's mine!' He yelled after them. 'Come on!' He knew there was no use, he would be no match against the Prince. He sighed. He headed for Kami's look-out. He would tell Goku, and together they would fight.

Bulma struggled in the Prince's tight grasp. 'What the hell is your name anyway, ecchi!' she yelled.

'Why do you want to know, slave? You should address me as Prince Vegeta.'

'Why?'

'BECAUSE I AM YOUR PRINCE!'

'No you're not! Now let go of me, baka!' He did, and she fell onto the floor, with a loud thud. She became unconscious in a matter of minutes. 'Now she'll stop fighting!' he smirked, as he kicked the poor girl into the ship. She would pay for breaking his ship.

Bulma woke up, in a cell. She was bruised all over, and, after a quick scan of her body, she realised that she may have broken her leg. She cried out for help, but no one came. It was really dark, and she couldn't see much. 'GET ME OUT OF HERE!' she yelled, her voice shrill. She kept shouting, as loud as she could, hoping for a response.

Suddenly, she heard a 'whooosh' sound, and someone entered the room.

'Shut up!'

She recognised the voice.

'Vegeta? Get me outta here, you ass!'

How dare you speak to me like that!' He stuck his foot through the bars, and kicked her. She screamed in pain. He had hit her broken leg.

'Please! Vegeta, I need a doctor, I need one fast. Help me!'

'No.' he laughed, and left.

She yelled, again. She was all on her own. Alone.

And there ya go. Hope ya like it. Please review! I need loads! Please! The next chapter will be along soon…


	3. Prince to no one

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy, but, I've taken time up from my BUSY schedule, to… write you another chapter, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Quite simple actually….

Bulma awoke the following morning, tired, and in pain. She wondered how she got to sleep at all, as the pain in her leg was killing her. She remembered back to the night before, she had been sobbing really loudly, all self-pityingly. She wasn't like that normally, it was just the shock, but Bulma Briefs wasn't someone to sit and moan, waiting to die, she would take action. Just only if she could walk. She had already tried standing, but then the pain increased, so she had sat back down. She tried again now, using the bars for support. She slowly inched along the bars, ignoring the pain in her leg. Suddenly she heard a faint whirring sound- like a machine. She looked around, now it was light, she could see her surroundings. She was in a sort of cage, stuck to the wall of a small room. Inside the room, were various machines, but all of them seemed to be off. She looked upwards, and saw a type of camera, though it didn't look like the ones back in Chikyuu.

It moved, floating in the air, following her movements.

In surprise, she lost her balance, and fell over backwards. 'Aaahhh!' she screamed as she fell. The camera was still watching her.

After a few minutes, the doors to the room whooshed open, and Vegeta stepped into the room, laughing his head off.

'You are soo weak!' he said. 'I think I gave you the wrong job, on my ship, I think you should be my jester!' He said, laughing again.

'Hey! You ass! Get me outta here! I demand to be let out and sent back to Chikyuu. I wanna see my Yamcha!' Bulma yelled.

'Your what? And how dare you speak to a Prince that way!'

'I don't care about you. You are not MY Prince, so I can call you what ever I like, and secondly, Yamcha. My boyfriend!'

'I don't care for your Yamcha… Whatever. And I am your Prince now, as you are no longer on Chikyuu, so you play by my rules.'

'I DON'T CARE!' she said, shocked at how angry she was feeling.

The Prince then did something unexpected. He let her out of the cage.

He smirked, as she let her self out, slowly, then grabbed her face in his hands, pressing his own face closer to hers, so that their noses were nearly touching.

Bulma gasped. He was going to kiss her! Her eyes were as wide as saucers, but a small part of her, was hoping that he would kiss her. YAMCHA! She screamed in her head. But, she knew if he did kiss her, she would automatically kiss him back, as he was sooo darn handsome!

He stared at her, sucked in a breath, opened his mouth and screamed:

'I AM YOUR BLOODY PRINCE, NOW, SO OBEY ME, BITCH! YOU WILL, AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT. I COULD SQUISH YOU INTO A PULP RIGHT NOW, WEAKLING, BUT I NEED A BITCH SLAVE, AND YOU QUALIFY. NOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'

Bulma jumped back, shocked. How dare he?

'I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU, YOU ARROGANT, SELFISH, PIECE OF CRAP! I WILL DO WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT. I DON'T NEED YOU. NOW SEND ME BACK TO CHIKYUU DAMMIT!'

He slapped her across the face, sending her flying into the wall. 'Onna' he said then stalked out. She sat there, her head resting against the wall, refusing to cry. She wouldn't. She would get her own back, somehow.

But she couldn't as she was broken, and in pain. Then she remembered. She reached into her capsule belt, and took out one, with a red cross on it. She popped it open silently, trying to hide it from the camera. She fetched a senzu bean out, and took a nibble. Instantly she was revived. She marvelled at how quickly she had healed, with only a nibble. But of course, it WOULD take Goku and the others a whole one, as they would need more strength, to keep fighting, after eating a bean, and plus, their bodies were bigger than hers.

She got up, and brushed herself off. Now, the first problem was the camera. She headed towards it, but at the same time, looking as if she was still in pain

She 'hobbled' up to it, and fiddled around with the controls. She had figured out the keys, and begun tapping them, trying to make the recorder stop. Suddenly, the little red light, signally recording, turned off.

'Yatta!' she said, jumping up. No one could see her now…

Then, she headed towards the machines, turning each one on, to see what they would do. She hacked into a few files, and figured out that they were heading back to their home planet. Damn. Now, how was she gonna get home? She made up a separate folder, but kept it hidden, from any other people that may want to use this machine. She began to make plans for escape, that was if she ever could…

Oohhhh…. Escape, huh? Well you'll have to wait till the next episode of Dragonba- uh, I mean 'Alone' hee hee

Please review, or ya wont get another chapter! Ha ha I'm soo cruel.


	4. The others

Sorry that it's taken soo long to update, but, I've been busy, doing other things, but I will try to update faster next time. Thanks to all the reviewers so far, but I would like some more please! So, all of you who are reading this fic, and not reviewing, well, please do!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this story

She smiled, encrypting her 'escape' folder. She would work on the rest later. She didn't know much at the moment, apart from the fact that they were headed for their home planet, Vegeta-sei.

Well, she had plenty of time, they weren't due to land for a couple of days, so, it would give her something to do.

She got up, and began to play around with the controls on the door. It was locked, but she knew it would be. But, in any case, she decided to have a little bit of fun.

Vegeta fumed, stalking up to the girl's door. He walked towards it, expecting it to slide open automatically, but nothing happened. He went right up close to it, and placed his palm in the little square, next to the door. The character recognition device would normally open the door, but today, it didn't. "What?" he said, trying to prise the doors open with his hands. But the doors wouldn't budge. He started to get angry. He raised his hand in the air, and blasted the damn door to pieces.

Bulma swivelled back and forth on her chair, trying not to look surprised at his methods of opening the door, but he WOULD do that, wouldn't he?

She smiled at him. "Gee Vegeta, look what you've done to the door. It's all gone now. What was the matter, didn't it open?" She smirked, evilly.

"What did you-"

But he was cut short.

"You were all angry, already, weren't you? Were the cameras not working either? Really, Veggie, should get them checked out…."

He lunged at her, grabbing her throat, and lifting her up into the air.

"Onna, why can't you be like the other slaves? Why don't you DO AS YOUR TOLD? Why don't you act like them?"

"Because I'm the odd one out, remember? The BITCH slave!" she choked, still in his grasp.

He dropped her to the floor. "You-"

"I'm not afraid of you, VEGGIE! Haven't you noticed? I'm all right," She said, getting up to face him. I have no injuries."

"Nani! How? Well, I'll give you some…."

But she stopped him again. "Whatever you do to me, it will go away, in time. I'm a genius. You see how I disabled the camera? Locked the doors?" Childs play. Really. You know, I could stop every computer in this ship. I could shut down every working system, and cause the ship itself to shut down, in space, killing us all. No oxygen. And you know what? I couldn't care. Killing the Prince of all Saiya-jins? Well, enough said…."

He grabbed her again. "You even try…. I will break every single bone in your frail body, in one punch. I could kill you right now."

"Then do it." Bulma had no intention of dieing, but, she was calling his bluff. Risky business.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he let go of her, and stalked off, out through the hole, he had created.

Bulma smiled. She had won, this battle. But there were many more to come…..

She walked through the corridors, exploring. It was a weird ship, not like the ones she had seen in CC. She delighted in seeing the numerous computers on board, all screaming for her to play with them, but, who knew how long she'd be allowed to roam free, before, the Prince loses his nerve, and banishes her, so, she would have to make the most of her exploration.

Her eyes roamed around the saiyajingo on the walls, trying, in vain to decipher the letters.

She went down corridor after corridor, until she came across a room, where she heard some people talking in her native tongue.

"Yatta!" She 'whooshed' open the doors, and went inside. She saw the rest of the 'slaves.' They were sitting around chatting, trying to understand one another. It seemed that they were not all from the same countries.

"¡Mirada de Ahh! ¡Una nueva persona!" someone shouted, looking at Bulma. Being a rich daughter, from a rich background, Bulma had been taught in most languages. She was a multi-linguist.

She recognised that to be "Ahh look, a new person!"

She nodded, walking further into the room.

"È che l'altra ragazza, quella differente." said an Italian girl. "She is that other girl, the different one."

"Hello! Like, you there, the one with the blue hair?"

Bulma turned to the voice, it came from a pretty girl, with blonde hair, and a tanned face.

"hhmmmm?"

"Do you like, speak English?"

"Yeah, but I can speak, and also German, Spanish, French, Japanese and Italian, and many more. Just so you lot know" she said, turnig to the others, who had lookd up, when they heard their native tongues being spoken of, by the new comer.

"Whatever," the girl replied. "Yeah, I mean, none of us can like, understand each other, You know? Cause, they're like from, who knows where! And like, who cares anyway? I mean, the only other person that speaks English here, is her," she said pointing to a woman, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She had long brown hair, and was extremely tanned.

"Hi!" She said, to Bulma. "My name's Michaela, nice to meet you." Bulma could tell that she was Australian, due to her strong accent.

"Como te llamas?" The Spanish girl called to her. "Bulma. My name is Bulma, Watashi wa Bulma desu. Il mio nome è Bulma." She had repeated it, so that everyone could understand. They all nodded. She could tell all of their origins, as, when she had entered, she had caught some of their conversations, and had recognised all of them.

"Yeah, you're like that bitch girl, aren't you?" The American said. ( A/N: No offence to any of you out there, but some of these girls' characters are OTT, and some of them are airheads, you'll find out who)

"Ummm… you could say that, but, I prefer Bulma."

"Whatever,"

"Anyway, how come you don't share a room with us?" said Michaela.

Bulma was just thinking that.

Why had she been isolated?

There, finished. Another chapter coming up, so make sure you read, but first, please review! I need feedback, so I know if the story is ok, and any tips on how to make it better, or just, your opinion, like, with marmite:

Alone: love it, or hate it? Let me know, Bye!


	5. The towel is lifted

Omg, I am soo sorry for the loooooong delay in story writing, it's just that we've been bombarded with work at school, and I haven't had any time, but reading the reviews, you guys have spurred me on, w00t!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DBZ, or any of the characters in this story.

Okay, on with the story:

All he saw was black.

He saw nothing.

"Kuso!" he shouted, banging his fist on the monitor, "I wanted to see her in pain." He growled, "well, at least now I'll have a front seat view"

The prince left the monitor, and went to find the bitch. That damn camera would have to be fixed soon……

He walked through the hole that he had created, and looked for the blue haired freak.

He couldn't find her. Then he realised. That woman had left the room, due to the lack of doorness.

"Kuso!" The ship was big, and it would maybe take a long time to find her. He just turned to go, when a slim figure appeared at the hole. "Miss me?" she said sweetly.

He glared at her, and grabbed her by the wrist. "Where did you think you were going!"

"For a walk, dumbass, to check out the décor. It's a nice place you got here, a little on the steel-ey side, but perfect for those people who like stay indoors, you know, the antisocial type, but then again," She looked him up and down "I'm sure you are VERY social, you know, shouting and screaming wise."

He fumed. Why did that girl have to be soo damn annoying? "Well," he said trying to keep his voice calm. "You'll be able to take in as many deadly sun rays in a few days, since the ship is reaching my home planet. And you, will finally serve your purpose – to be my slave" he said, slapping her butt and growling.

He walked off, smirking to himself. Bulma stood there, speechless. It had just dawned on her, what sort of sick mind did Vegeta have? Would he make her do anything……….. her mind trailed off.

She sat in her chair. A thousand questions needed to be answered, and the first one was: WHY THE HELL DID HE ISOLATE ME?

Impulsively, she ran after him, until she met a door. It slid open as she got nearer, and she found herself, in some sort of bedroom. The bed sheets were black silk, and looked as if they had been obtained on Chikyuu, but there were many other beautiful things that looked very foreign and exotic, in comparison to Chikyuu's standards.

She looked around, observing the many objects, and she admired the 'artwork' adorning the walls. This must be the Prince's room.

She looked behind her, and just saw Vegeta walk in, from a different door, and, blushing, she realised that all he was wearing was a towel around his waist. She stared at the tanned muscles, she couldn't help it, his body was flawless.

He stared at her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" he bellowed.

Having been stirred from her trance, Bulma remembered why she was there. She walked up to him, her chin raised defiantly. "I have a few questions, and you-" she said, poking his stomach "Need to answer them."

"And why should I?"

"Because… Because… Because if you don't, I'll whip that towel off. She smirked. "And I'll make sure that your guards, and any other people on you ship are here to watch."

He looked at her, smirking. "Pull away. I don't mind if you see me, and I'm sure you wouldn't either."

She blushed again. "No way, I don't want to see it. I just want to know why you isolated me from the other 'slaves'"

He stared at her. "Don't worry your ugly little head about that."

"TELL ME YOU FREAK, OR I'LL SHOW YOU REAL PAIN!"

"Go on then!"

In one swift movement, she yanked on his tail, and relished in watching his pained expression.

"You little BITCH!" he yelled, after a few minutes, and lunged for her, throwing her to the foot of his bed, but in that movement, his towel fell with her.

She smirked, "Well, what do we have here?"

Completely naked, he walked over to her, and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately. Even though she could hear the word YAMCHA! Screaming over and over in her head, she returned it, kissing Vegeta back, just as fierce, grabbing his hair in her hands.

Chikyuu

Goku and his friends gathered on Kami's look-out, trying to make sense of the situation. Bulma was gone. She had been taken by a guy, a prince. A prince from his home planet. Goku shook his head. "We need to find Bulma, and rescue all of the other people." He said to his small gang of heros.

Yamcha hung his head. "I…I tried…but… she.."

"SHE HAD MORE FIGHT THAN YOU!" screamed Krillin.

Yamcha's head whipped round, and he growled at Krillin. "And what would you have done? Yeah, I can really see YOU fighting those saiyans. You would probably just stand and watch, from the other side of the planet, huh!"

Krilling stood up, and Yamcha did the same, they stared daggers at each other.

"BREAK IT UP!" yelled Goku. "Listen, we're not gonna turn into animals, and we ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!" he looked around, staring each one in the eye before continuing. "As soon as we can, we are going to get a ship, and fly over to the saiyan home planet and rescue everyone." Then he grinned. "And kick that Prince's freakin' ASS!" He yelled, covering Gohans ears, as he saw Chi chi glare at him for bad language in front of their son.

Yamcha smiled, he would save Bulma, his love. He missed her soo much, even though she hadn't been gone for very long. He shut his eyes, trying not to imagine Bulma injured, sick hurt, or anything else just as bad. He looked up at the sky, and hit his chest. _I vow to save her, at any cost, I will save her from this torture._

And that's the end of that chapter, and don't forget to review, and gomen once again for the lateness of this chapter, Ja ne!


	6. Let's just blame the Ox

I just want to say, sorry for the ENORMOUS wait for this chapter! I'd completely forgotten about this, but I'm ready to carry on, so forgive me…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of that lah..

She woke up. Her eyes opened, and she stared at the metallic ceiling above her. After a few seconds she realised that she wasn't on Earth… Like how could she even forget?

_Wait… _

She wasn't in that room anymore. She stared at the walls, and all the different and exotic sculptures which were there…

_Oh no! No! It's **his** room…_

Gingerly, she turned her head slightly. She was right. The prince of the Saiyan Race lay next to her, sound asleep.

It all came rushing back.

_Him, Her_

_The towel, it came off_

_He kissed me_

_The bed_

_The sheets_

_The moaning_

_The heat _

_The sweat_

_The pleasure…._

She stopped herself.

'_Shut up, Bulma!'_ She told herself.

She stared down at the clothes strewn all over the floor.

Her stomach felt warm. She looked down, and saw a long silky brown tail wrapped around her waist.

_Wasn't it kinky last night?_

She stopped her thoughts once more.

His arm was placed across her front.

Sucking in breath, she slowly tried to wriggle out of his grasp without waking him. She'd just reached the end of the bed when-

She squealed. His grip on her had tightened. He pulled her into him.

"Where were you going just now?" He smirked at her.

Hitting his arm, her face darkened. "I thought you were asleep. You scared me."

He laughed. "I've been awake for ages, woman. I'd been listening to you talking to yourself. Not having any regrets now, are you?" His hand caressed her face. "Missing that human already? Well, poor you… Atleast you have me now…" He grinned.

Shoving his hands off her, she jumped up, taking the duvet with her, covering herself up, trying in vain to retrieve atleast some modesty. "I don't want you." She said coldly.

"That's not what you were saying but a few hours ago…" He smirked. "Ohhh.. mmmm… I want you.. yess." He mimicked her earlier words. "I had you last night."

She stuck her middle finger up at him.

He laughed, a full laugh. "Why do you cover yourself so, slave? I've already explored every inch of you. There's nothing I haven't seen…"

Without saying a word, she walked over to his shower room, and stepped under the freezing cold tap.

A few minutes later, she emerged back into his room. Reaching down into the clothes on her floor, she fetched her box of capsules.

Taking one out, she pressed the button and threw it onto the ground.

Vegeta, still on his bed, leaped up in surprise as the 'BOOM' sound of the capsule hit him. "What the fuck are you doing, bitch! Stop trying to wreck this ship!" He screamed.

The cloud of smoke separated.

"Geez, cool it, idiot. See?" Standing in front of them was a large cupboard.

Opening the doors, Bulma pulled out some clothes. After successfully getting dressed behind the doors of the cupboard, she walked over to the mirror which sat above it. Opening drawers, she fished out some make-up and did her hair.

Vegeta looked on in astonishment.

"What are those?"

She capsulated the cupboard once more, and placed it in her box, which then went into her pocket.

"What are those!" He repeated, louder. "Answer me, woman!"

"Hoi Poi capsules."

She tried to walk out of his quarters, but he zoomed in front of her.

"Show me."

"You said so yourself, you've seen every single part of me, I'm not showing you again. Go and get some whore to flash for you." She had deliberately misinterpreted him, purposely assuming that he wanted another round, and a quick perverted 'peek.

But she knew that for this, she'd have to pay, for no one must tease the Prince.

He grabbed her neck. "SHOW ME!"

She kicked him. He let go of her. She slid behind him, and grabbed his tail. She yanked hard.

He grinned. "That's supposed to hurt me? Oh Bulma, it would have, if not for last night. When you kept pulling my tail in that kinky way…. Yeah, those doses of pure pain.. Oh I loved them.." He closed his eyes. "Pull it again, it's making me hard."

She screamed. "You make me feel sick! I want to throw up!"

"Then do it, just not in here. I'll question you about those capsules later. " Picking her up, he opened his doors and physically threw her out.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. She picked herself up and headed for her 'room'. She was mentally beating herself up. The word 'Yamcha', the only thing circulating round her head. She missed him soo much. How could she betray him in such a way? Vegeta only had to ask once, and he had her. He was right. He had owned her.

Had she always been this easy to persuade? To have the scales tipped in favour of unfaithfulness by only the brush of a towel and the swish of a tail?

Memories of the night before had come flooding back. She felt dirty, despite having recently had a shower. But she had never felt anything like it. It was if she had been taken over.

Wait.

She clapped a hand to her mouth in realisation. It made sense if she saw it that way. But.. It was just a guess.

She marched back into his room, ignoring the guards on either side of his door, who had tried to retain her.

"Don't worry men. She's harmless. Leave her." Vegeta said to the guards, from his little resting place on the bed.

Turning to her, he smirked. "Back so soon? My my… You just can't get enough of me."

She shot him a withering look. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh but I do, and with good reason."

"Vegeta. I wasn't completely in control last night, was I? What did you do?"

"Hmm?"

"It didn't feel right.. not like me… I would never go so far, I would have retained my dignity. I would never ever throw myself at a man like you." '_No that quickly' _she muttered to herself as an afterthought.

"Ox scent."

"Excuse me?"

"Saiyan Ox scent. The maid sprays my room with it everyday. It's very rich, although to the human nose, and actually, most saiyan noses, it cannot be detected. It is odourless. Yet, it's effects are that it makes Saiyans horny." He smirked. "And you, a weak human must have succumbed greatly to the scent… maybe a little more than necessary…. But it was still good."

She stared blankly at him.

"But don't go round thinking that it was 'all the ox's fault' because the scent merely takes desires and expands them. Magnifies them. Makes them greater. Your desires were already there… the ox just helped them along."

She turned and ran out of the room, tear spilling onto her cheeks. She ran past the guards, who were completely dumbstruck.

All she really wanted was to go home. Back to Earth. Now.

Xxx

Hmm.. End of chapter.. please review now, and tell me what you guys think of this fanfic comeback


	7. Early Morning Killer

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of that lah..

Chikyuu: 

Goku turned around and faced Dr. and Mrs. Briefs . "She's going to be alright, don't you worry, I'll personally make sure that Bulma comes out safe and unharmed, and plus, Yamcha's coming with us, and he won't stop at nothing to get Bulma back, ok?"

Mrs Briefs sobbed into her hankie once more. "Ohh. Ohhkkay." She stammered. "I just miss her soo much!" She broke out into tears once more and clutched her husband.

"Thankyou, Goku." Dr. Briefs said to him, solemnly, "I'm sure at least one of you young men knows how to work the Capsule Corp ship?"

The guys looked at each other worriedly. "Uhh.. Don't worry, Dr. Briefs, we've been in one before, I'm sure we know how to use it, and I mean anyway, it can't be that hard, can it?" Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

Piccolo growled from behind the Briefs'. "I know how to use it."

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted. "So you decided to come! Great, now we'll all be fine, don't you worry." He flashed a brilliant smile.

One by one the guys boarded the ship, each armed with large sacks of food. 'Supplies' Chi chi had called it, 'For your long and perilous journey!' She had made sure that each man had enough food to sustain them for at least a month, yet, knowing her Goku, it would barely last a day… She sighed, yet still waved as the ship began to rise from the ground, and shoot off into the air.

Bulma: 

She stayed in her cell. The door had been repaired now, and she sat on the floor against the wall, staring at the ground. She had been doing this for quite a while now, just sitting and staring. She hadn't eaten for days, yet she didn't feel any hunger.

The door opened, yet she didn't look up. She had a feeling she knew who it was, anyway. He had visited her every night, muttering X-rated nothings in her ear, making her blush each time.

He would play with her hair, caress her cheek, hold her, he haunted her thoughts, her dreams, she had almost given up on sleep. There was no bed in her room, and the floor was cold. Most nights she found herself wondering into his room and sleeping next to him, only then would the insomnia disappear.

He nudged her with his foot. "Woman. We're reaching my planet soon. Just thought you'd like to know."

She made no reaction.

"Onna! You heard me? We're landing!"

She still didn't move, didn't blink.

He was growing angry now. His temper was shorter than his small height. Bulma let out a smile at that thought. How Vegeta would beat her if she had said it aloud.

"What are you smiling at? What!"

She laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders, maybe all this time on the ship was affecting her brain. Not that he cared though… as long as she could keep the palace clean and always be ready for him whenever he got bored…he'd be fine.

He picked her up and walked over to his quarters. She was like dead weight in his arms. He dropped her on his bed, and lay next to her, staring at her.

"It's not gonna happen." She said finally. She covered her nose in case any residue ox scent would brainwash her…

"What isn't?" He inched towards her, and prised her fingers from her face.

"I love my boyfriend, and I hate you... and your bloody ox."

He laughed. "Bulma, this is the last night the two of us will have together on this ship, make the most of it." He whispered.

She clamped her hand over her nose again, but it was too late. She felt her resistance weaken, and suddenly he was there, once more pulling away her hand. She tried to fight him, she dug her nails into his skin, tried to bite him, kick him, hit him… anything, to make him just go away. It was useless, as much as she fought, tried to run away, he would stop her, she closed her eyes, and reluctantly succumbed to his will.

She was slowly breaking down… Losing all the fight she had in her. She couldn't stand it anymore…

It was early morning, or so she guessed. She slipped out of his room, quickly and quietly. She crept into an empty room and kicked at some machines continuously until finally large metal parts started to fall off. Using them as weapons to hold in front of her, she slowly made her way through the ship searching for saiyans.

Slipping into the darkness of the early hours of the morning, she hid herself from patrolling guards. Creeping up behind them, she hit each one over the head with her sharp, jagged and deadly weapons, and giving each of their tails a messy slicing. That would keep them out cold for quite a while.

They never saw her coming; her ki was soo small that they could not sense her straight away. Stealing a scouter from one of the unconscious bodies, she was able to detect where each Saiyan was, purely by guessing what the saiyan digits reading out in front of her eye meant.

The ship had many floors, and as she went further down, the number of Saiyans present increased. She hadn't realised there were soo many saiyans aboard the ship; she just hadn't explored enough to find them. She thought back to all those files she had brought up and tampered with on the computer in her cell. She had disabled all the lock pads on each door, she could go anywhere.

This was part of her escape plan, and she hoped that it would work… She'd leave this ship eventually, dead or alive.

She walked through the corridors, quickly and silently, sticking to the walls, and the shadows. Suddenly a Saiyan guard came up behind her. "What are you doing here?" He said, gruffly. She whipped her head around, startled. He was massive, bigger than the other guards there. Her eyes widened as she spotted the large ray gun held in his belt. She gulped. "I.. I was umm. Looking for the ladies room, if you don't mind." She smiled at him, and turned to walk away. She didn't want to mess with this guy, he'd easily crush her bones with one hit…

He grabbed her arm. "No you don't, missy. I've been given strict orders from the Prince, no one should enter these quarters, they're highly dangerous for a little girl like you to play around in."

She fumed. "Little! I'll show you little, you idiot!" She delivered a round house kick, straight in the stomach, and executed a few punches along with a drop kick to finish. She looked at him, triumphantly, only to find that her efforts had been in vain.

"Bitch." He said, looking at her. "Think that's gonna hurt me?" He laughed.

She went pale. "Oops.."

He swung his arm through the air and back-handed her. She flew across the corridor and landed with a thud against the wall. She was out cold for a few minutes, and woke to find him crouched down next to her, laughing his head off.

Bulma took the opportunity of his distraction to shoot her hand out and steal the ray gun. She jumped up and pointed it to him, a smirk spread across her face.

The guard had stopped laughing, he now stood before her, his palm raised. "You can't hurt me, girl. I'll blast your pretty ass off before you finger even touches the trigger."

"Too bad." She said, her face solemn. "My finger's already on it."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sayonara." She whispered, and pulled the trigger, a beam of white light exploded into the guard's chest. It was so sudden; he had no time to scream. His dead body fell to the floor, a noticeable hole in his midriff. She had actually aimed for his heart, but her aim a little off... "Oh well." She said, smiling, as she dragged the body into a nearby empty room, just as she had done with all the other bodies. Bulma didn't like mess.

And that's it for that chappie, Bulma's turned evil, I mean who woulda thunk it? xP

Just keep reviewing and you'll get to find out what the next part of her plan is.. I'll give you guys a hint, if it goes wrong, it'll end up being suicide for our poor girl… o.O


End file.
